junjo_romanticafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyō Ijuuin
Kyō Ijuuin is the author of Misaki's favorite manga, The☆Kan. Whenever a deadline for his next manga installment is drawing near, he becomes incredibly depressed and easily angered. According to Isaka, it is disputed as to whether The☆Kan is in first or second place in terms of sales at Marukawa Publishing; meaning his work is wildly popular. Misaki first met him at Marukawa when Ijuuin was in one of his pre-deadline depressive states, hair sloppy and with a beard, and seriously contemplating quitting as a writer. Isaka knew how much Misaki loved Ijuuin's work and had the two meet for encouragment. Misaki excitedly ranted to Ijuuin about how much his work means to him and declared that he "loves" him. This sparks Ijuuin's interest in him later on in the series and to develop feelings for him based on how much Misaki's words of encouragement meant to him, even during the three year time period that they never got to meet again. When they do meet again years later, Ijuuin believes it to be fate that they have met again and are "destined" to be together. History Not much is known about his background, other than he has been a popular author of The Kan publications for some time. Appearance and Personality Appearance Ijuuin, first in the manga and anime, is seen in a depressed state with a beard and sloppy hair. This is due to his usual cycle of stress following a deadline for his work. However, years later, he is seen in a well-done up appearance for a book signing with no beard, freshly clean hair and a formal yet stylish attire. This stuns Misaki given how he met him prior to this. Personality Ijuuin is someone who clearly takes what others say personally, as seen when Misaki encouraged him during a time he was depressed ended up rooting a passionate love for him even years later. However, he is shown to be sly and cunning, using various methods to get close to Misaki and using ways to crawl under Akihiko's skin to shift odds of gaining Misaki's love in his favor. Also, he has a considerable mean streak - whenever he is working on his publications, nobody from the office bothers him as it results in them being yelled at quite furiously. Series Misaki ran into him unexpectedly during his time at the Marukawa when he was severly depressed during a near missed deadline for The Kan, even considering giving up his career as a writer. However, Misaki, who was greatly excited to meet his favorite author, gave him strong words of encouragment about how much his loves his work and looks forward to reading it each time. This inspires him to continue his work. Later, Misaki is selected in a lottery to meet him again for an autograph signing. During this meeting by chance three years later, Ijuuin realized Misaki is the same person who encouraged him three years prior during his rough time. This results in him being determined to make Misaki his, even declaring how they must be "destined" to be together given their by-chance meeting even after a few years of not seeing each other. Trivia *The majority of his fans are said to be women. This makes Misaki and his good friend from school somewhat embarrased given what big fans they as males are. *Ijuuin's work almost rivals Akihiko's work, both wildly popular among the female crowd. *It isn't stated whether he is gay/bisexual, etc. When Misaki brings up his interest in him romantically and how they are both men, Ijuuin simply says he is aware of the same-gender status. *Ijuuin and Shinobu are the only characters in the manga and anime series who use "destiny" as a defense for their romantic feelings for another person. They both claim to the man they are interested in that they are "destined" to be together. Category:Authors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters